


Исключительно эгоистично

by Evilfairy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, discord calls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Корпс спрашивает, свободен ли Сайкуно 14 февраля.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Исключительно эгоистично

**Author's Note:**

> написанное не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям, все совпадения случайны, бла-бла  
> клип с вопросом - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmuaSFMjiiM&feature=youtu.be&ab_channel=StreamerClipper  
> зачем мне писать фанфики про них, если они сами как фанфик, хотела бы я знать, но я не знаю

Каждый раз, когда Сайкуно делали комплименты, он не знал, как ему на это реагировать. Это не было приятно, лишь смущало и вызывало лёгкую панику. Огорчало. И дело было не в том, что он был, как те странные ребята, любившие слышать о себе бранные слова, нет, ничего подобного.

Его было неприятно и тревожно, ведь комплименты обычно не имели общего с действительностью. Все эти люди ошибались, они неправильно смотрели и просто ... Находились в плену чудовищного заблуждения. Это расстраивало, так что он предпочитает слышать комплиментов вообще.

Своей внешности? Побойтесь бога, он никогда не был даже симпатичным на самом деле! Если его лицо не вызывало у людей отвращение при правильном освещении в небольшом окошке камеры ... что ж, это было отлично! Но это все ещё не делало его красивым.

Его ум? Нет, Сайкуно регулярно говорил с людьми намного умнее себя. И им, в отличие от него, не нужно было даже стараться, чтобы свой ум показать. Это было видно, просто в их словах. В их речи. Сайкуно восхищался.

Его индивидуальность? Мягкая и неконфликтная личность? Что ж, они не знали, сколько он воевал с самим собой, чтобы научиться ставить других на первое место. Он не был хорошим человеком, если он не говорил плохие вещи вслух, это не значило, что он их не думал.

Его чувство юмора? Что ж, ему хватало, если кто-то немного радовался, но назвать себя смешным Сайкуно точно не мог.

Он не был певцом, не писал музыку, не читал рэп, не рисовал ... Он просто играл в компьютерные игры на камеру. И, возможно, играл не хуже всех.

Это единственное, чем он мог гордиться.

Так получалось, что люди, которых он встречал, порой были просто ... невероятны. И Сайкуно не мог поверить, что эти люди действительно предлагали ему совершенно искренне, ничего не желая от него взамен. Это было так странно, так удивительно, что он порой чувствовал себя вором, крадущим то, что ему не принадлежит. То, что не может ему принадлежать.

И он хотел, чтобы эти люди никогда не пожалели о том, что выбрали его. О том, что он стал их другом. Сайкуно хотелось, чтобы они были счастливы, потому что все они были волшебны и заслуживали этого.

Корпс был потрясающим и за обслуживание весь мир. Заслуживал намного больше, чем дружба с Сайкуно.

И Корпс ... Корпс был даже слишком потрясающим. Весь он, одновременно таинственный и откровенный, легко поселился в сердце. Это было смешно, как просто оказалосьяться в другом человеке.

И не то чтобы Сайкуно считал себя человеком, который легко заводит друзей, но ему хватило совсем немного, чтобы привязаться к Корпсу.

В нем поражало все: голос, манера речи, шутки и внезапная откровенность, от которой порой комок застревал в горле.

Сайкуно на самом деле не любил такую музыку, как делал Корпс. Но это не мешало ему любить песни Корпса. Потому что это была _его_ музыка, это был его голос, и это все, что имело значение.

С ним не было скучно разговаривать, и Сайкуно сам не заметил, как рассказывал о себе все и даже больше. Он не любил говорить про себя, но Корпс просто спрашивал его и спрашивал, спрашивал о тех мелочах, кому никогда не придавал значения. Кроме Корпса, конечно, и он в этом совершенно особенный.

Иногда вставая из-за компьютера после долгой переписки или болтовни в дискорде, Сайкуно смотрел на себя в зеркало и видел там человека с милым румянцем на щеках и сияющими от счастья глазами. И этот человек почти был достоин того, кто делал его таким счастливым.

***

"Можешь познакомить меня с Корпсом?" 

На самом деле это не было чем-то новым. Его часто писали самые разные люди и просили познакомить их с его друзьями. Обычно он не отвечал: в этом было мало смысла. 

В этом раз что-то как надломилось внутри него, треснуло тоненько и очень больно. Он только что закончил звонок в дискорде и зашёл в твиттер, чтобы проверить ленту перед сном.

Он краем глаза посмотрел на это - самое верхнее - сообщение и ощутил себя странно встревоженным и несчастным.

Ему внезапно представилось, что он знакомит эту девушку, очень милую на аватарке, с Корпсом, тот влюбляется, начинает с ней встречаться ... Сайкуно представил это и захотел завыть, так тяжело стало внутри.

Он мотнул головой. Он не желал знать, откуда пришло это болезненное тяжёлое чувство, полный холода и боли. Резко встал из-за компьютера и пошёл умыться.

Он был исключительно хорош в том, чтобы исключить ненужных мыслей о Корпсе. Потому что если он начинал думать, ему становилось ещё хуже. Он не очень заслуживал даже дружбы с удивительным талантливым человеком, говоря уже о том, чего хотело его сердце.

Его сердце было таким маленьким и жадным.

Сайкуно вздрогнул, когда раздался звонок дискорда. Вытерев лицо полотенцем, он ответил, в момент обратив внимание на то, что звонил ему снова Корпс.

\- Сайкуно, - сказал он.

\- Корпс.

Несколько секунд было тихо, а потом Корпс легко рассмеялся.

\- Я вспомнил, что забыл пожелать тебе спокойной ночи.

Сайкуно беспомощно сжал губы. С влажных волос капли стекали по шее, прятались под футболку. Он вцепился непослушными пальцами в полотенце.

\- Ты мог просто написать ... знаешь, не напрягаться, звонить, просто написать, этого бы хватило, тебе совсем не стоит так стараться ради меня, я бы с удовольствием просто прочитал ...

\- Не мельтеши, - шикнул Корпс. - Я позвонил, потому что хотел услышать, как _ты_ пожела мне спокойной ночи в ответ.

У Сайкуно в животе разлили ведро лавы. Ноги стали слабыми. Он вздохнул прерывисто, прислонился к стене и прошептал:

\- Спокойной ночи, Корпс. Сладких снов.

Звук, который издал Корпс, Сайкуно эгоистично решил оставить в своём сердце. Это было то ли сладкий стон, то ли тихое довольное поскуливание.

\- Спокойной ночи, Сайкуно, - хрипло сказал Корпс и отключился.

Сайкуно был королём избегания мыслей о Корп, но иногда это было труднее прочего. В такие моменты, в моменты вроде этого, чтобы не сойти с ума, он повторял себе: он твой друг, Сайкуно, удивительный и прекрасный друг, ты не должен даже мечтать о другом. Когда мечты встретятся с реальностью, тебе не поздоровится.

  
  


***

  
  


После того, как Корпс спрашивает его о четырнадцатом февраля, Сайкуно не может успокоиться несколько часов. Сердце то и дело начинает биться слишком сильно, а стена под названием "не мечтай, это дружба" начинает трещать и разваливаться. На самом деле он понятие не имеет, чего хочет Корпс. Узнать, нет ли у Сайкуно симпатичных знакомых девушек, свободных в этот день? Праздный интерес? Желание поделиться внезапно обретенной любовью?

От некоторых мыслей Сайкуно чувствует тошноту. И ещё сильнее укрепляет себя, что так нельзя, что дружба - это про другое.

После стрима он заходит на ютуб и листает главную. Ютуб послушно предлагает видео друзей, видео с животными, клипы со стримов.

С разных стримов. И с его стрима тоже.

Дрожей рукой Сайкуно открывает видео и с беспомощным отвращением смотрит на реакцию, когда Корпс спрашивает его. Его не надо досматривать до конца, он просто нажимает на паузу и листает вниз, к комментариям.

Кто-то пишет: "Ах, их дружба - самая прелестная вещь на земле! Корпс не хочет, чтобы его друг был одинок!"

Сайкуно долго смотрит на это и кивает. Конечно. Конечно, это правда. Он это понимает, окружающие это понимают, в этом нет ничего странного. Ему просто невероятно повезло с другом.

Сайкуно открывает личные сообщения в дискорде и видит пропущенный звонок от Корпса. У него есть милая привычка звонить ему сразу после того, как закончится стрим. 

Сайкуно пишет:

"Я освободился, ты что-то хотел?"

Корпс отвечает мгновенно и капсом:

«ЗВОНЮ».

Он звонит. Сайкуно беспомощно улыбается и отвечает.

\- Сайкуно, - тут же говорит Корпс. Он всегда звучит так довольно, когда обращается к нему. Словно это на самом деле доставляет ему какое-то удовольствие.

\- Корпс, - отвечает, чувствуя, как начинает улыбаться. Он думал, что будет неловко, но на самом деле это не так. Их общий мир, состоящий из аниме, настоящих суровых мужских слез и улыбок, компьютерных игр и философских идей, всегда уютный, здесь никогда не бывает плохо.

\- М-м-м, - гудит Корпс, и это выходит музыкально. Сайкуно кажется, что он может провести часы вот так, в уютной полутишине. Но у Корпса другие планы.

\- То, что я сегодня сказал… - начинает он. 

Сайкуно давится воздухом и бормочет:

\- Извини, но мне тебя не с кем познакомить, если ты этого хотел ...

Корпс чем-то недовольно грохочет и, увеличив чувствительность микрофона, сердито в нем шуршит чем-то и неразборчиво ругается.

\- Нет, правда, - шепчет Сайкуно. - Ты хотел постримить в этот день вместе? Потому что все будут заняты?

Корпс вздыхает. Сайкуно чувствует, что очень ловко обошёл все подводные камни, залатал все логические дыры диалога. Сайкуно гордится собой.

И тогда Корпс, не меняя количества децибел на микрофоне, рычит на него в ответ.

Просто рычит.

Сайкуно не может не засмеяться, потому что звук выходит очень смешным и отвратительным. Корпс меняет чувствительность назад и говорит серьёзно-серьёзно.

\- Я спросил тебя, потому что хотел, чтобы ты провел этот день со мной.

От повисшей тишины становится больно, Сайкуно не может даже дышать. Он чувствует себя испуганным и загнанным в этом конце.

Он неловко говорит:

\- Ковид.

И Корпс хихикает.

\- Ты с кем-то путаешь меня, Сайкуно, потому что я не любитель прогулок по городу.

\- Как мы тогда проведём вместе день?

\- Я позвоню тебе рано утром в дискорде. Возможно, видеосвязь. Я буду сонный и неумытый, от нервов, отрублюсь с подводкой, а проснусь и буду пандой. Ты можешь смотреть и веселиться. 

Сайкуно нервно смеётся, ловит свое отражение в тёмном окне и прячет рот за ладонью.

\- Мы вместе пойдём готовить, а потом вместе позавтракаем. Можем вместе поиграть в Валорант ...

\- Это будет почти как обычный день, - выдыхает Сайкуно.

На этот раз смеётся Корпс.

\- Это будет лучший день, я хочу этого.

В голове у Сайкуно пусто. Он думает о том, как сонный Корпс будит его, как они вместе завтракают. Думает _о них_ и Чувствует, как все более жарко и больно внутри становится с каждым его словом .

\- Я ... тоже хочу этого. Но ты не можешь это делать только чтобы скрасить моё одиночество.

Корпс снова выкручивает децибелы, и Сайкуно вынужден слушать, как он клянётся Богу, что выбросит свой компьютер в окно, если Сайкуно ...

Корпс резко успокаивается и серьёзно говорит:

\- Ты почему-то думаешь, что я дружелюбный и благородный человек. Но я эгоистичный монстр и хочу украсть тебя у этого мира хотя бы на день. Хотя бы на день, если ты больше не согласен. Я жадный эгоист, Сайкуно. Клянусь, никаких благородных мотивов.

Сайкуно прячет в руках лицо, не в состоянии слушать подобное. Стена внутри него трещит и рушится.

Он слабо спрашивает:

\- Ты обещаешь мне? Что это не из благородства?

\- Я обещаю, - отвечает ему Корпс.

Сайкуно слабо выдыхает, а потом говорит:

\- Я хочу провести с тобой четырнадцатое февраля. Исключительно эгоистично.

\- Слава Богу, - счастливо шепчет Корпс. 


End file.
